Imperial Conquest of Zakuul
The Imperial Conquest of Zakuul was a battle that occurred following the activation of Order 66 and the creation of Darth Vader. It was fought by Imperial Commandos and the 501st Legion, Vaders' Fist, against Separatist remnants on Zakuul. The result was an Imperial victory. Intelligence gathered suggested the droid army on Zakuul had been shrank to only around ten thousand, making the Republic, now Imperial, forces' task far easier. The 501st Legion and a squad of Imperial Commandos under the command of Lord Vader were deployed into the heart of the droid remainder on Zakuul, with orders from Emperor Palpatine to destroy every single droid, to wipe out the last traces of the Confederacy, and raise the Imperial flag. Droids crawled around the city in an attempt to maintain their hold on it. The 501st captured the underworld while the Imperial Commandos were used to cut off the Separatists' power supply and eliminate elite enemy units. Vaders' Fist supplied support for the Commandos, linking up with them and causing chaos for the droids. Once the underworld was secure they were able to take the command post, forcing the droids to fall back to their secondary operations base. The Separatist Holdout utilised bombers, artillery, droidekas, and anything else they had, but Darth Vader's personal legion was unrelenting towards their goal of raising the Imperial flag, and failure to comply with Vader's orders would have resulted in potentially fatal punishment. It began with Low Altitude Assault Transports arriving at a dock, deploying troopers and ammunition. As clones searched the landing zone for droids, Appo had troopers remove ammunition crates from the gunships. As the group advanced, Vader stated that he sensed something before the unit were ambushed by BX-series commando droids. Lieutenant Lark took a shot to the torso and went down, but was still living. Gafleen received a graze to the helmet. Vader began deflecting blaster bolts, allowing for his forces to advance and gain the advantage. The commando droids were destroyed, however the blaster fire had alerted other droid units of their positioning and they arrived to reinforce. Commander Appo destroyed many of those droids with a thermal detonator he tossed, while Crush Claw rolled back and forth, firing. Tripwire tossed three detonators at a cluster of droids, destroying them entirely. "Commander Appo, there is a weakness in the droid defense. We shall exploit it." ~Lord Vader Lord Vader discerned that there were two highways and various buildings which could be used to flank the droids' position, and through his direction the clones got creative and overcame a large number of them via superior tactics. Vader himself chose a separate path, which likely contained the most droids. As the clones put on a strong front, Gafleen, Burst, Crush Claw and Second Lieutenant Flipside expended all of their explosive weaponry and advanced along the left flank, quickening the Empire's success in capturing the planet's underworld. The firefight had only resulted in a few losses for the 501st. Having secured a building, they regrouped with the Imperial Commandos. Blaster fire erupted in the uppercity, and it was revealed through communications with other units that a Multi Troop Transport and several AATs were pummeling clone troopers and that they required immediate support. The troopers rappled up out of the undercity in scattered formation, finding the Separatists' secondary base of operations under Imperial control but under heavy attack by the MTT and tank division, with clones desperately trying to destroy the behemoths by firing upon them from every direction. "Demolitions training put to use, finally." ~Captain Rooke, having acquired a rocket launcher, used to great effect. A round shot by an AAT glanced Tripwire, wounding him. A trooper saw to his health while Flipside covered them, eliminating a small cluster of stray battle droids. An officer called for a support package and Republic artillery began demolishing droid forces throughout the area. Further coordination with Imperial Commandos via communications ensured that the effort was doubled. Darth Vader destroyed one of the remaining droid tanks by deflecting a charged shot back toward it, and the rest began retreating. The force advanced upon the Separatist base of operations, clearing out most of it before strike bombers destroyed the building. As mopping up operations were underway, Vaders' Fist raised the Imperial banner at the planet's governmental citadel. The day was won! Imperial Executor / Lord Darth Vader CC-1119 "Appo" Lt."Flipside" Lt."Lark" WIA Cpl.CT-1542 "Region" Sgt.Mjr "Smokey" Minigunner Sgt.CT-1542 "Crush Claw" Sgt.CT-7777 Sgt."Moe" Sgt."Earnest" Sgt."Burst" Sgt."Tripwire" WIA Sgt."Raider" Weaponry Sgt."Burns" ARC-4272 "Rooke" Captain Company Cpl."Redk" Sharpshooter Trpr."Gafleen" WIA Trpr."JackKnife" WIA "Beacon" Commando "Breach" Commando, Breaching Expert *Classified* Commando *Classified* CommandoCategory:Event Category:Galactic Empire Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:501st Legion Category:Vader's Fist Category:Darth Vader Category:Zakuul Category:Battle Category:Republic Victory Category:Imperial Victory Category:Zakuul Campaign